Jutsu gone awry
by felinerx
Summary: When a jutsu goes awry, the Akatsuki find their hands full with two crazy teenage girls and their dog. But when they find out that the girls might be the ones they actually needed, will their new friendship, or love, of the girls be enough to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and with a new story to boot! This one was more for fun than anything else, even this is probably the only fanfic of mine with a plotline!! Hey that rhymed! Haha! Anyway just to quickly say 'Chiba Sumire' and 'Sayuri Koizumi' are mine and my bestie's Jap names, according to Rum and Monkey (It's a website) and also Chiba and Sayuri are pretty much us as well, only a little exaggerated...maybe Chiba's not, but Sayuri is, even if only a little! (She really is that obsessed with my dog, oh and Chiba is me, duh, and Sayuri is my bestie.)**

**So anyway I hope you guys like it, cause as I said it's really just something I wrote for fun. Oh and I tried a slightly different writing style, a little more descriptive. Gimme some feedback on how you think I did, please?**

"Talking."

_Thinking. (Sometimes just exaggerating or putting stress on a word or words, or even something else, so be on a lookout for that.)_

**Evil Zetsu, Shukaku, Kyuubi, Inner Sakura. (Even if they haven't shown up yet, I thought I'd clear that up.)**

**Okay I think that pretty much sums everything up so...enjoy!!**

-----

Chiba Sumire, a normal 13 year old girl. Well, as normal as a hyperactive, sadistic, psychopathic...alright, fine, she's not normal at all. Especially not her number one obsession, which no one but a select few of her friends understood, as they were just as obsessed as her. Which obsession? Why, her obsession with anime. For more than two years now, she had been obsessed and now knew of about 50, maybe more, different animes. Why is this so significant? Simple. This one bit of information is vital to understand how what happens to her and her friend really affect their lives...

It was another abnormal day in her life, at the most normal time of the day, in fact. The walk home from the bus stop. The one difference though was that her best friend, Sayuri Koizumi, was coming to her house that day. The day before they had decided to get together at her house, just hang out, and maybe kick each others ass at Naruto: Ninja Storm on PS3 or Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (European Version) on Wii. Their favourite pastime. They were at the moment walking down the street that Chiba lived in.

"Hey, that hurt!" Chiba said with a giggle, punching the culprit back.

"Hey, hey! You know you're stronger than me, don't hit so hard!" Sayuri said with a mock pout.

"Ahahaha...sorry?" Chiba said, grinning cheekily.

Sayuri ignored her apology in mock anger. "We're here!"

"Yay~!" Chiba yelled, before turning to face Sayuri with a cocky grin.

"You aren't winning this time!" Sayuri challenged.

"Ohoho! Bring it on, shorty!"

"Oh no you di'in't!!" Sayuri accused.

"Oh yes I di'id.!" Chiba replied mockingly. "Shorty!"

"Two centimetres! TWO CENTIMETRES!!"

"Changes nothing...Shorty!" Chiba laughed, running inside.

"Get back here!" Sayuri yelled, running after her.

-----

_"It's ready..." a man with black hair and strange red eyes looked over to another with piercings all over his face, his orange hair stark against the green and brown of the forest._

_"Proceed." he said, taking his place n the pentagram._

_The nine others present each took the place on the either the inside or outside of the pentagram. They each did their own set of handsigns, the inner circle one set, the outer circle another. They began chanting, starting the summons._

-----

"I win…AGAIN!" Chiba yelled, jumping on the bed in victory, the Wii remote strapped to her arm flying wildly as she did a weird sort of victory dance.

"Rematch!" Sayuri yelled back, crossing her arms in a huff.

"Nuh-uh! Sore loser!" Chiba poked her tongue out at Sayuri, and jumped off the bed. "Hey, you wanna go to the park?" There was one in the next street over.

"Yeah, why not. Can we take Tiger?!" Sayuri squealed.

"Your obsession with my dog is just a little bit creepy…" Chiba shuddered mockingly.

"Oooooo~ Fear the wrath of Tiger-loving Sayuri!!" Sayuri laughed.

The two girls walked outside to leash up Tiger, Chiba's dog, an English Staffordshire Bull Terrier with tiger-like markings, hence his name.

"Tiger! Where are you boy?" Chiba yelled.

The pattering of Tiger's paws on the concrete echoed down from the driveway as he ran to greet the girls, his large, chocolate brown eyes staring up at them as though begging for attention, causing Sayuri to squeal.

Chiba laughed and hooked his leash to his collar. "We're going for a walk, Tiges."

Tiger's ears perked up, his tail gave a feeble wag.

"So you understand me! I knew it! I was right this whole time!" Chiba yelled at no one in particular.

Sayuri stared at her quizzically. "Yeah…whatever. Let's go already!" She ran up the driveway and out the front gate.

"Yeah, yeah…" Chiba followed Sayuri, Tiger close behind.

-----

_The pentagram began to glow with a red-black light._

"_It's almost done…" the piercinged man murmured, opening his eyes._

-----

The two girls chased each other around the park, laughing. Tiger, now off his leash, ran around them, barking madly.

Sayuri tripped over, hitting the ground with a loud 'thud'. "Ow…" She pushed herself up, rubbing her throbbing right shoulder as tears pricked her eyes.

Chiba ran over, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a few scratches." Sayuri replied, sitting back on her thighs.

"Kay…you're sure?" Chiba pestered.

"Chiba, I'm _fine!_" Sayuri insisted, annoyed.

"Mmkay!" Chiba jumped up and ran after Tiger, who had wandered over to the other side of the park.

Sayuri blinked in surprise. _Well that was random…_she thought. She suddenly heard a loud 'bang', like thunder, and a scream that sounded like…_Chiba!_ She looked in the general direction that Chiba had run off to, worried. She jumped up and ran over, to check if her friend was okay. She spotted Chiba rubbing her head in pain.

"Chiba!"

Chiba looked up at Sayuri, reading her worried face with ease. "I'm okay!" she reassured.

Sayuri walked up to Chiba and sat down next to her. "What happened? What was that bang?!"

Chiba shook her head and looked around. "I don't know."

"What happened?"

Well I was just sitting here, enjoying the breeze…"

"Get on with it!"

"Alright! Jeez, kill the mood why don'tcha…anyway fast forwarding tooo…the bang! Okay, so I'm not really sure what actually happened, but there was this weird red-black light in the bushes over there…" – she pointed to some small bushes by a fence – "…so me, being me, I had to go check it out, but Tiger got there first, and then BANG! A flash of light, I went flying, Tiger disappeared, yada yada yada…"

Sayuri looked around for the small dog, finding him…nowhere.

"Well then, where is he?" Sayuri said, slightly panicked.

"I don't know, but it probably has something to do with that light…" Chiba said, putting her pinkie in her mouth. This was a habit of hers, whenever she was thinking hard to solve a problem, she would put her pinkie in her mouth, and often chew on her fingertip.

"Yeah…" Sayuri agreed, stared at the bushes quizzically.

Chiba stared at the bush from which the light had emanated, chewing her fingertip. The red-black light began to glow through the leaves again, causing Chiba to fall back in surprise, somehow landing on her head, even though she had been sitting down.

"Yeowch!"

Sayuri stared at Chiba in amusement, trying not to laugh. She then looked at the bushes, and also fell back in surprise.

"The light!"

"It reminds me of something…can't think what though…" Chiba said to herself. She stood up. "Hey, Sayu, let's touch it! Then we might find out what happened to Tiges!"

"What if it's dangerous?" Sayuri said, mentally shaking her head at Chiba's disregard for safety.

"Oh well, come on Sayu-_sama_…" Chiba said, putting on her cutest face.

Sayuri's eyebrows shot up into her fringe. "'Sayu-sama?'"

"Yes Sayu-_sama_! Please! I WORSHIP YOU!" Chiba mockingly bowed at Sayuri's feet, worshipping her.

Sayuri laughed. "Okay fine…"

"Yay!" Chiba ran up to the buch and cautiously peered through the leaves. "Come on Sayu!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes and walked up to the bush. "Touch it?"

"Yeah, together?" Chiba asked.

"What are best friends for?" Sayuri smiled and reached out to the light, Chiba doing the same.

With a flash of light and a loud 'bang' like a crack of thunder, they were gone.

-----

**Well how did you guys like it? Did it turn out alright? Press the shiny button and give me feedback, you know which button I'm talking about!!**

**Anyway a few things I'd like to say. First off, it turns out 8 pages in an A4 exercise book is only about 3 pages on Microsoft word with Verdana size 9!! Damnit, it took so long to write too! Well the next chapter is actually 17 pages long (in the same exercise book) with a lot of writing in the margins and little notes to add in so look forward to a long chapter, kay? And besides I had a diagram of the pentagram showing where all the Akatsuki members sat that took up most of one of the pages in the first chapter (this one), so…yeah.**

**Next thing I wanna say is, how obvious did I make it that it was Itachi and Pein that I was talking about? LOL! No one ask why he had his Sharingan activated, cause I wouldn't have a clue. He just does.**

**And a thing I'd like to just quickly say about Tiger. You notice how I said 'Tiges' a few times? It's just short for Tiger, and is pretty much 'tides' with a 'g', just so the pronunciation is cleared up.**

**So, any questions you guys, just ask, kay? Remember, the shiny button loves you!**

**Review button: Yes I love you all reviewers! Click me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I can't believe it you guys, two reviews not even a day after I posted the first chapter?! WOW!! Thanks so much you two! (You know who you are.) **

**So anyway I should have done this in the FIRST chapter, but I forgot. The summary actually didn't fit in the summary box thingy, it was too long. THIS is the full summary…**

**_When a jutsu goes awry, the Akatsuki find their hands full with two crazy, hyperactive teenage girls and the younger girl's fat, lazy dog. But when they find out that the girls might be the ones they actually needed, will their new friendship, or love, of the girls be enough to save them? Or will the girls be sacrificed, just to keep them alive?_**

**If it makes no sense, be sure to tell me what you don't understand, cause I have to admit, if I hadn't written the summary, I wouldn't have a clue…**

**And I have a couple of pics I and my bestie drew of our personas (Chiba and Sayuri) so if it's popular on demand, I might post them on deviantART and put the link in my profile here.**

**I had to research all the Akatsuki members' heights, and these are what I found. I'm just putting this here more to remind myself than anything else…Oh and I put mine and my bestie's (Chiba and Sayuri) heights as well. Cause I'm used to being taller than everyone…Chiba is too…lol, I wonder how she'll take it…XD Naw, she doesn't notice, so it's all good.**

**Chiba: 167 cm**

**Sayuri: 165 cm**

**Itachi: 173 cm**

**Kisame: 195 cm (Oh my Jashin so tall –dies-)**

**Hidan: 177.1 cm**

**Kakuzu: 185cm**

**Sasori: 164 cm (Finally someone shorter than me!! And Sayu, of course…I kinda expected him to be shorter than us anyway…)**

**Konan:** **169.4 cm**

**Zetsu: (without flytrap thingy) 170 cm (Not as tall as I expected…XD)**

**Tobi: 175 cm (I don't get this one, cause I found a profile of Madara, and it said the height was 'As Tobi'. So I'm not sure, does that mean he's taller as Madara…? O.o)**

**Deidara: 166 cm (Yay~ I'm taller than him too~! Lol funny how Dei and Saso are the shortest, and they're partners? I dunno I found that funny…XD)**

**Pein: (His main body, Yahiko's) 176.5 cm (Yeah, couldn't find his actual height, so I just ended up going with Yahiko's, seeing as that is Pein's 'main body'. I tried though)**

**And I am not bothered to explain it in the fic, so I'll explain now. All the Akatsuki members have their own room which is connected to their partner in crime's (literally) room. So Itachi has his room with a door connecting his to Kisame's room…Sasori has a door connecting his to Deidara's room…etc. etc. Tobi and Zetsu don't really have partners, so they, the two loners, have a door connecting their rooms. Also, each member has their own bathroom. Chiba's room is an exception though, and does not connect to any other room…cause there is no other room. And the walls are soundproof, though the doors aren't. There is a slide down thingy above all the doors in the hideout on both sides of the doors which is soundproof, so with that, the rooms can be completely soundproofed. And of course the doors can be locked. So…that's it!**

'**Itachi lay his girl down on one side of the couch…'....****That sounds so weird XD**

**Emotionless bastard, emotionless killer, emotionless bitch, emotionless...what else? I really didn't know which to use...so I went with killer. But if you can think of something better or think 'bitch' or 'bastard' sound better, tell me. And you'll get what the hell I'm talking about when you read the chapter.**

**Oh, totally forgot last chapter to mention that Chiba and Sayuri were wearing these backpacks that they'd taken to the park with some stuff in them, you'll find out the content of the bags later XD**

**And one last thing. (Stop groaning. I know you all are.) Their voices are their Japanese voice actors' voices, only they talk English. Make sense? I hope so. It's just cause I think their Jap voice actors are so much better…especially with Hidan and his laugh…XD**

**So anyway, after this uber long A/N…enjoy chapter 2! Which is…uber long, compared to the first chapter…XD**

"Talking."

_Thinking. (Sometimes just exaggerating or putting stress on a word or words, or even something else, so be on a lookout for that.)_

**Evil Zetsu, Shukaku, Kyuubi, Inner Sakura. (Even if not all of them have shown up yet, I thought I'd clear that up.)**

-----

Pein narrowed his eyes as there was another flash and a small explosion in the centre of the pentagram. After the dog that had come through, he had started to doubt the jutsu.

The smoke cleared, revealing two young girls that looked to be about 13 or 14 years of age.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan yelled, throwing some random rock that he'd found, which hit Kakuzu's head. "First the dog and now two girls?! Is this damn jutsu even _working?!_"

Pein glared at Hidan. "Shut up!"

"Though Pein…" Konan said softly. "He has a point. So far this has been a dud."

Pein sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Alright, fine. Stop the jutsu, no point in wasting your chakra…"

The glow faded as everyone stopped feeding their chakra into the pentagram.

They got up to leave. Pein turned and noticed Tobi still sitting in his place in the pentagram. "Tobi...come on." he said.

"Tobi thinks that we shouldn't leave them here like this!" Tobi said defiantly, crossing his arms.

Pein coolly stared at Tobi. "Tobi..."

"Please!?" Tobi pleaded.

Pein sighed. _He's too kind for his own good sometimes. Though then again, he might just want someone to play with..._"Alright, if it shuts you up..."

"Yay!" Tobi jumped up, ran over to the girls and picked up the one on the left bridal style.

Pein rolled his eyes. Tobi couldn't carry them both, that was obvious. "Itachi, go help Tobi."

"Yes leader-sama." _Why me? _Itachi sighed and walked over to the other girl, then picked her up bridal style. _She's actually kinda cute... _he blushed faintly, though luckily no one noticed. He did have a reputation as an emotionless killer to uphold.

Pein studied the two unconscious girls. One, the one that Tobi had picked up, had straight white hair, though not an old-lady kind of white. Her skin was slightly tanned, with a few freckles dotting her arms. Two white wolf ears, or at least that's what they looked like, protruded from head. Her hair looked to be quite long, maybe down to her knees. She wore a red crop top over a long-sleeved fishnet shirt, and black tracksuit pants. Around her waist a loosely tied red belt hung, with a little red bag attached to it. Her shoes were black with two red stripes on either side of both shoes. She had a leaf headband tied around her left arm, and a white tail...

_How strange..._Pein thought, eyeing the ears and tail. _A half-demon, maybe...?_

The other girl had black hair that reached down to about her elbow on the left, and got steadily shorter until the shortest point just past her right shoulder. She, like the white-haired girl, had lightly tanned skin. She wore a black bow in her hair, and a black choker around her neck with a silver chain attached to it like a necklace, a heart shaped ruby on the chain. She wore a black corset with horizontal silver stripes and a black skirt that reached about halfway down her thighs at the front. She wore fishnet shorts that reached just above her knees. Bandages covered her left calf and wrapped around her left shoulder. She wore fishnet on both arms, starting from just past her shoulders and reaching right down her arms to finish wrapped around her middle fingers. On her feet she wore black lace up boots that reached halfway up her calf. Around her waist was tied a leaf headband. Both girls wore backpacks.

The now awake dog trotted over to Tobi, looked up at the girl and whined.

_Her dog then…?_ Pein turned away. "Let's go _now_." They all jumped up into the trees, and headed towards their hideout.

-----

"Tsunade-sama! Here to report on patrol!"

Tsunade wearily eyed the ANBU. "Report."

"The Akatsuki are up to something ma'am."

Tsunade's eyebrows shot up. "How so…?"

"Ma'am, on patrol I sensed Itachi's chakra signature nearby. I went to investigate, and found a large pentagram painted onto the ground in a clearing. The rest of their chakra signatures were present, along with two unfamiliar signatures. They're either new members or have been kidnapped, but not from Konoha."

Tsunade sighed. "Is that all?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Dismissed."

The ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade rested her head in her hands and leaned forward onto her elbows on the desk in front of her. _What are they up to…?_ She leaned back in her chair. "Shizune!" she yelled.

Shizune staggered out from a random side door, then tripped over Tonton. Tsunade sweatdropped, trying not to laugh.

Shizune jumped up. "Y-Yes, Lady-Tsunade?"

"Shizune, I need you to find someone to send a message to the Kazekage-"

"Gaara?" Shizune interrupted.

Tsunade sighed in exasperation. "Yes Shizune, Gaara. Get someone to send this to him." She handed Shizune a scroll.

Shizune looked at Tsunade questioningly. "Lady Tsunade, who should I send?"

Tsunade flapped her hand at the door. "I don't know, send Naruto or someone. It'll do Gaara good to see them again."

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" Shizune walked to the door She opened it…

And tripped over Tonton again.

-----

The Akatsuki walked through the door into their apartment-like hideout.

"Put them on the couch or something…" _I'll kill them later anyway, can't risk Konoha getting information on our hideout…_ Pein waved them off, before walking up the stairs, into his private study and slamming the door.

Konan rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to her room, the others doing the same, Hidan and Kakuzu fighting about something on the way.

Itachi lay his girl down on one side of the couch, Tobi doing the same with his on the other side of the couch.

"Itachi senpaiiii~ When will they wake uuuuuup?!" Tobi complained.

Itachi glared at him. "When they do. Now be quiet, they're sleeping…"

"Sorry senpai!" Tobi apologized, before sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. "But Tobi wants to play a game with them!" he whined.

Itachi sighed and chose to ignore the hyperactive man.

"I-Itachi…" the girl with the black hair moaned in her sleep.

Itachi's eyebrows shot up. _How does she know my name?_

The girl gasped. "A-Ah! Yes.! YES!"

_And why does she sound like she's having an orgasm or something?_ Itachi stared at the girl quizzically.

"F-Faster…! FUCK ME HARDER!" she yelled.

Itachi's face lit up bright red. _What the hell?!_

Tobi looked up at Itachi. "Senpai, what does she mean by 'fuck'?"

Itachi looked down at Tobi. "…I'll tell you when you're older…way older…"

"Awww but senpai~" Tobi whined.

"No!"

The other girl whimpered.

_Oh God, not her too…_ Itachi sighed in exasperation.

"N-No…! Leave him alone…! Don't kill him…!" she whimpered again.

"Well that's not a…sex dream…" Itachi said to himself.

"No…stay away from him…you bitch…!"

Tobi poked the girl.

"No! No! Sasori! SASORI! SAKURA YOU BITCH!!" she screamed.

_Now Sasori? Who are these girls…? And Sasori killed by that pink-haired girl? Yeah, right…_

The white-haired girl shot up, gasping for air, tears streaming down her face. "My Jashin…that dream again…"

_Jashin…?_ Itachi stared at the girl. _Isn't that the whatever that Hidan worships or something…?_

She looked up, finally noticing Itachi. "Uh…hi."

"Hi…"

"…Oh my Jashin! You sound JUST like Itachi!" she stared at Itachi in awe.

"…That would be because I am Itachi…"

She snorted. "And I'm supposed to believe that? HAHA! Funny!" she laughed.

"…I am Itachi…"

"Prove it!"

"…Hn…"

She stared at him. "I'm waiting."

"What's your name…?"

"Chiba. Chiba Sumire. And where am I?"

"Akatsuki hideout…"

"…Right, sure, whatever." Chiba glanced down, finding herself in different clothes. _Huh? Why am I in different clothes…? _She frowned. _And why is my hair so long…and white? What?!_ "Itachi, or whoever you are, do you have a mirror?"

"Yeah, here…" he handed her a hand mirror that had been sitting on a shelf behind him.

"Weird spot to keep a mirror…" Chiba muttered to herself as she took it from him.

_Dammit, how can I prove it? I could always get Kisame to come down…if she sees him, she'll probably believe me…_ "Alright, wait here." Itachi walked up the stairs, his footsteps fading as he went further up.

Chiba stared at herself in the mirror. "Oh my…" She reached up to touch the white ears protruding from her head, as she stared in wonder at her icy blue eyes. "Wait…Sayuri?" she looked around for her best friend.

"5 more minutes mum…I'm having a nice sex dream…" the other girl murmured as she turned over in her sleep.

Chiba stared at her. "Sayuri…?" She poked the girl.

"AHHH!!" the other girl yelled, jumped up and stood on the couch, looking around wildly. She then noticed Chiba, and stared down at her. "Who the hell are you??" _And why does she look familiar…?_

"No way! Sayuri!" Ciba jumped up and hugged her friend.

"Chiba…?" Sayuri said. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know! But for some reason I look like my Naruto persona…and you do too!"

_That's why she looks familiar!!_ "Wait, but how?" Sayuri asked.

"I don't know, but look!" Chiba shoved the mirror into Sayuri's face.

"Whoa…no way!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"Yes way! Hang on, then he was telling the truth…which means…we are at their hideout…which means…we're in the Naruto world?!" Chiba yelled.

"Wait, whoa, back up there. What are you going on about?" Sayuri said.

"Oh, well I woke up and there was this guy claiming to be Itachi, but I didn't believe him, and then I asked where we are and he said the Akatsuki hideout and I didn't believe him and then he left and you woke up and somehow we look like our Naruto personas so then we must have somehow gone into the Naruto world!" Chiba took a deep breath. "And so I think that the red-black light was some kind of portal or something that brought us here and…yeah."

Sayuri stared Chiba. "Do you ever breath…?"

"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't be alive!"

Sayuri shook her head. "Whatever…"

"Yay~! You're both awake now!"

The girls jumped at the new yet familiar voice. "Tobi…?"

"HI!" Tobi popped up in front of the two girls, making them jump again.

"No way! Tobi! I WANNA HUG YOU!" Chiba squealed and hugged the masked man.

"Tobi…can't…breathe…" Tobi managed to choke out.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Sorry Tobi, she has obsession issues…Chiba, why do you find him so cute?"

Chiba let go of Tobi and looked at her friend as if she was speaking a different language. "H-How can you say that?! He's so adorable!! And besides, you have obsession issues too…"

"Yeah, but he's _Madara Uchiha_. Madara Uchiha does _not_ do _cute! _And true…I do have obsession issues…"

Tobi tensed and narrowed his eyes. _How do they know…?_

"You'd better hope no one heard that! Only Pein is supposed to know that!" Chiba hissed.

Tobi relaxed a little. _I guess that means they won't be spilling my secret to anyone_..."Can we play a gaaaame~?"

"Okay Tobi!" Chiba agreed.

"No time for games now, we need to have a meeting." Pein appeared at the bottom of the stairs with Kisame and Itachi behind him. "Kisame, go and tell everyone we have a meeting in 10 minutes. And this time, _knock _before you go into Konan's room, for God's sake."

"Jashin!" Chiba yelled.

_Not another one…_Pein thought with a sweatdrop.

Kisame rolled his eyes and walked back up the stairs. "How was I supposed to know she was half naked, she'd only been in there for 10 seconds…" he grumbled.

Chiba poked Sayuri. "Sayu…?"

Sayuri had zoned out when the trio walked into the room, staring at Itachi.

Chiba poked her again. "…"

"ITACHI!" Sayuri squealed.

Pein's eyebrows shot up. Itachi stared at Sayuri.

"Watch out Itachi!" Chiba warned.

Sayuri proceeded to glomp Itachi, who ducked causing her to collide with the wall. Chiba rolled around on the floor in hysterics, tears streaming down her face.

"T-That was funny!" Chiba choked out between laughs.

Sayuri sat up, rubbing her face. "No it wasn't!" She grinned as she noticed Itachi's back to her. "Itachi!"

Itachi turned around, his eyes wide, and was glomped by Sayuri.

"How cute!!" Chiba squealed and took her camera out of the bag on her belt, then snapped a picture.

"What's all the noise about?" Kisame asked as he walked back into the room.

Itachi looked up at him, and pointed to Sayuri. "One word explains all…fangirl."

Chiba calmed down instantly. "Sayuri does not do fangirl. She's just overly obsessed."

"Sayuri…? So that's her name then…" Itachi looked at the girl hugging him.

"Yeah!"

**10 minutes later…**

Chiba sat on the couch, swinging her legs back and forth. "Where is everybody?" She whined. "It's been ten minutes!"

"They'll be here." Pein said. "Just shut up…" _She's almost as annoying as Tobi! I'll be glad to kill her…_

Konan was the first to arrive. "Hey…" She said in greeting, before sitting on the arm of the couch next to Pein.

Chiba smirked and looked at Sayuri meaningfully. Sayuri got the message and laughed quietly before looking at Pein and Konan sitting together. Chiba also laughed and sang softly to herself. "Konan and Pein, sitting in a tree…" And you know the rest.

Next to arrive were Hidan and Kakuzu, fighting about something…again.

"I said don't touch my money, and WHAT DO YOU DO?!" Kakuzu yelled angrily.

"I didn't fucking touch your damn money!" Hidan yelled back.

"It was you, I know-" Kakuzu stopped as he heard laughter. "What the hell?!" he turned to the source.

Chiba and Sayuri were bent over double in hysterics.

"What the fuck is so funny?!" Hidan yelled at them.

"N-Nothing!" Sayuri said, still laughing.

"It's just that, you two are so typical!" Chiba said, beginning to calm down.

Hidan and Kakuzu stared at them quizzically. "Typical…?"

"Yeah, always fighting! You two are always fighting!" Chiba said, laughing again.

"What the fuck…?" Hidan stared at the girls as though they had grown an extra head.

"Fuck you too." Chiba said with a bright smile.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Hidan yelled. He was beginning to get annoyed with the girls.

"Shut it both of you!" Pein yelled. "Hidan, Kakuzu. _Sit down!_"

They complied, Hidan glaring at Chiba all the while.

Zetsu chose then to pop up from the floor behind Chiba. "**They look yummy…**We won't eat them…**Yes we will!** No we won't…"

Chiba bent her head back and looked up at Zetsu. "Hi."

Zetsu looked down at her. "Hi. **You look yummy!** Shut up…"

Chiba laughed. _It was funny enough on TV…_

The last two members to come walked into the room, Deidara at the front, Sasori behind him.

Chiba drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the red-head.

Sayuri noticed Chiba staring at Sasori, and smiled, trying not to laugh. "Sasori, you might want to duck…" Her smile widened at the mental image of Chiba glomping Sasori.

Sasori's eyebrows shot up. "Why…?"

Chiba squealed. "SASORI!" She practically flew across the room and glomped him.

"That's why!" Sayuri couldn't hold it any longer, she burst out laughing, and toppled onto the floor.

"Everyone SETTLE DOWN!" Pein yelled.

Everyone complied. Except for Chiba and Sayuri, who continued with laughing or hugging.

"Everyone here?" Pein asked, ignoring the girls. "Good. I think you know what this is about." He gestured at Chiba and Sayuri. "First thing is first. Who are you?" He asked the girls.

Chiba jumped up off of Sasori and smiled brightly. "The name's Chiba Sumire! I'm 13 years old! I like drawing, painting, reading, writing, some stuff no one cares about, animals, the colour red, the colour black, red-heads," – Understanding wove through the room, Sasori looked a little worried. – "fire – yes I'm a pyro - pain, as in the thing that hurts, not the person sitting next to Konan, no this does not make me an emo. Annnnd some more stuff no one cares about!" She went back to hugging Sasori, a bright smile on her face.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Chiba, that was unnecessary." She stood up and bowed, giving a much shorter introduction. "My name is Sayuri Koizumi, and like Chiba, I'm 13 years old." She sat back down.

"And you're from Konoha…?" Pein asked, eyeing their headbands.

"Oh! Um…well…kinda. Some…things happened, so…we're outcasts, missing nin, like you guys." Chiba said. _I wonder how long that excuse will last…at least it might keep them from killing us…_

"Right…" Pein relaxed a little bit. _At least we don't have to worry about information leaking out to Konoha…I won't have to kill them after all. _"The next problem is, what to do with you?"

"Sacrifice them to Jashin!" Hidan yelled.

"No! No WAY! You are not swallowing my blood!" Chiba yelled at him. "And you can't sacrifice a fellow Jashinist!" She said, pointing to herself. "Only non-believers are to be sacrificed to Jashin!"

Hidan snorted. "If you're a Jashinist, I'm a man-whore!"

"Well then you're a man-whore!" Chiba said, trying not to laugh. "_I am a Jashinist!_"

"Yeah, right! Then where's yours?" Hidan pulled out the pendant hanging around his neck.

"Here…" Chiba opened her backpack and pulled out an identical pendant.

"…" Hidan glared at her.

Chiba laughed. "Hate to be proven wrong, I see?" _Man, does that mean I'm going to have to start hurting myself everyday just to make him believe I'm a Jashinist? This sucks…Stupid cosplay pendant thingy! Well, I guess being immortal could be fun…_

"How did we even get onto this subject…?" Pein wondered. "No one is sacrificing anyone. Understand Hidan?" He glared at the Jashinist threateningly.

"Oh, Sayuri!" Chiba let go of Sasori, leaned over the couch and whispered into her friend's ear.

Sayuri's face lit up, her lips stretched into a small smile. She then frowned and whispered something back. Chiba frowned too, then smiled and whispered something else. Sayuri smiled, and the two turned to Pein.

"Can we just stay here for a while?" Chiba asked.

"Just until we figure out what to do with our lives?" Sayuri asked.

Sasori and Itachi widened their eyes and frantically shook their heads. Kakuzu looked a little annoyed, but who can tell with that mask of his? Hidan also looked annoyed, and was still glaring at Chiba. The rest of them, however, didn't seem to care.

Pein looked a little surprised at the question. "Well I don't see why not…" _They might be useful to us…_

"Awesome!" Chiba cheered. "Do you have a spare room? Cause, I don't wanna share a room with anyone." She shuddered. Reading a lot of fanfics had taught her that staying in the room of an Akatsuki member often ended in something…sexual. Teenage girl plus guys who probably haven't experienced…'love' for a long time equals…?

"I think we have a spare room, you can stay there." Pein looked at the other girl. "And you, Sayuri?"

"Can I stay in Itachi's room?" Sayuri asked, hugging aforementioned person, a bright smile on her face.

"Sure." Pein said, before Itachi could complain. "You'll stay in his room. Dismissed." He walked back upstairs and into his private study again, slamming the door behind him. Again.

"Sheesh, does he have to slam the door?" Chiba wondered. "That man has issues…wait, where's the spare room?"

"I'll show you where it is." Konan offered, standing up and walking to the stairs.

"Kay, thanks Konan!" Chiba said, following the bluenette.

"I can't believe I'm sharing a room with you!" Sayuri said to Itachi, hugging him tightly.

"Me neither…" Itachi said. _Things are going to get chaotic around here…I know it._

-----

**Well, how was that? Did it turn out alright? Do you like it? I hope it did!! And I hope you do! Anyway I am really sorry for putting this out late, I said I'd have it up by yesterday, but stuff happened and I didn't get to finish typing it up! Stupid computer…**

**So then about 17 pages in the A4 exercise book is about 9 and a half pages on MSword. That's actually pretty good…I'll try writing that much more often. Usually I only reach about 3 pages, but I guess maybe in the few months I've been neglecting fanfiction (except for Ask or Dare the Akatsuki) I've improved the length of my chapters a bit. I hope that's what happened…XD**

**Well, the next chapter won't be coming out for a while, because I have a few things to worry about at school, but I've started writing it (in the book) and so far have 4 and a half pages written. Which is about 2 pages on MSword…I'll keep writing, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in about 2 weeks time at the most!**

**If you notice any mistakes, tell me, so I can fix them. Till next chapter~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHASSUP PEOPLE! I know this is...REALLY late, about two months late in fact, but a lot of shit happened that kinda stopped me from writing...that is, I got stuck on the last few pages. This mental wall just APPEARED and no matter what I couldn't get past it, so I've slowly been adding to it when the wall subsided for a little while, and I managed to ease past the wall that way, but it was a very slow process, thus the late update. That, and I got distracted by these three totally awesome rps with a friend of mine, the first one, well it's a totally awesome rp, AND it contains the weirdest love hendecagon that I've ever known of, no doubt the same for everyone else XD**

**It's EXTREMELY confusing to write, so just go to my deviantART acc and look in the gallery for 'A weird love hedecagon...' and there it is. Go now if you can, or you won't understand the next few paragraphs.**

**So, yeah, Deidara is so loved XD He's, to quote the person I'm doing this rp with exactly, 'the little black dress that goes with everything'.**

**All the angsty scenes and shit are hilarious XD Itachi has this whole breakdown thing going when he overhears Deidara confessing to Sasori, Kisame has this whole breakdown thing going when, about 10 minutes later, Deidara confesses his love to Itachi (oh and Itachi has a breakdown again too XD) What happens there is: Itachi gets over his second breakdown and some little kissy kissy mushy crap happens, Sasori comes out of his room and sees, he doesn't really mind, because he said that he didn't care about Deidara's decision, as long as he's happy. Then Kisame pops in and goes off at Itachi, thus the breakdown starts.**

**It's really quite amusing XD (And apparently Kisame is a schizophrenic in this rp, like Zetsu XD Thus the KisaDei and KisaIta, otherwise then it'd just be KisaIta...XD)**

**And the other rp is also amusing...'tis a cat rp, and I'm IN that one (as Fluffy, teh youngest kitten, and the youngest Uchiha, apparently XD) and my friend be our owner...yus, I said OUR...meaning, so far, the Akatsuki, Nagato and Sasuke. (Nagato and Pein are different people, or cats, in this rp, and each of Pein's 'bodies', or the different paths of whatever the jutsu he uses is called are basically brothers. So we have Nagato, who is anorexic, (Along with Deidara. Yeah, anorexic cats XD), Yahiko's body is the Pein we all know and love, and nothing is known so far about the 'brothers' XDD)**

**The third and final one is our best idea so far, I think. It's a high school AU rp, featuring Akatsuki + Sasuke, me as the Headmisterss' favourite, and my friend as the Headmistress XD I play me (duh), uber OOC Itachi, and OOC perverted Pein (cause perverted Pein is awesome) and mai friend plays herself and everyone else XDD So far we only have about a page of rping for this, but it's a page of awesomeness XD See, the boys wear skirts n stuff you'd usually find girls wearing at a school, and the girls wear the boys' stuff. 'Tis awesome so far XD**

**Anyway, enough about those, you guys might get to read them, cause I'm thinking about putting them up here XDD Especially the hendecagon rp, cause the world just NEEDS more OroTobi.**

**And also I've recently become addicted to songs sung by the Akatsuki voice actors (The Japanese voice actors, of course.) and at the moment my favourite singers are Dei, Sasori, Weasel, Zetsu and Tobi. Oh my love, by Weasel, is a beautiful song, I love it. Believe in Heaven and Sleepless Night are my favourite by Dei, they are totally made of awesome, and I've even taught myself to sing Believe in Heaven, that's how sad I am XD Shi No Jundo is my favourite by Zetsu, it's extremely addictive. My favourite by Tobi, the only one I can find by Tobi, is Villian ~Bad Blood~ And my favourite by Sasori? Well, all of them...8D I've also listened to songs by Hidan, and he's not bad. But, basically what I've been doing is trying to find songs by everyone in Akatsuki...I heard somewhere that they all have songs, 'cept for Kisame.**

**Sasori's singing...is seriously just over the top awesome...-asplodes from squealing too much- HE is most DEFINITELY the best singer in Akatsuki XD (Though it's quite close, Zetsu brings up a close second. A VERY CLOSE SECOND! Zetsu's VA's voice rapes my ears 8DD XD)**

**I should have said this in chapter 1, but I'll say it now, all you Mary-sue haters, Chiba and Sayuri are Mary-Sue, I know, and I don't give a crab's ass about what you think, kay? It's people like you who make some potentially awesome writers worry so much about characters being Mary-sue that they end up not writing at all. That's what I'd like to say. Oh and people who hate it when characters are OOC, deal with it, that's how I write. (Do crabs even have an ass...?)**

**AND YES I KNOW ITACHIXSAYU AND SASOXCHIBA IS BASICALLY PEDOPHILIA (especially in Sasori's case XD) BUT I DUN CARE CAUSE Y'KNOW THERE ARE A LOT OF FICS OUT THERE THAT DO PEDOPHILE PAIRINGS 8D If you dun like it, dun read ^^**

**Hmmm...I do try not to use words such as 'got' or 'get' or 'then' (you get the idea) too often, so bear with me. I also need to stop using 'and' so much...GAH!**

**Well, at this moment in time, Sayuri and Chiba have more of a fangirly affection than love of Itachi and Sasori (OMJ SASORI -SQUEEE- X3) BUT, it does EVENTUALLY evolve into love. Well actually it's already on that path for Sayuri, but, Chiba? More likely to stay a fangirl. But it will evolve eventually for her...maybe XD (Hey, I can't help it, being a fangirl AGREES with me X3 Except...for the sake of the plot, we need some SasoXChiba...)**

**ALSO at this moment in time, we're still at the introductory chapters. Sucks, I know, but until Sayuri and Chiba are settled in and have trained (a lot) the plot really can't get moving. Yep, it sucks, and I honestly don't expect the plot to get moving until about chapter 10, because I just love randomness with the Akatsuki, so it's bound to happen. But I promise I won't drag it out much further than 10 before the plot gets moving. Then, the fun starts X3 I have some very interesting and angsty scenes prepared...except they rely on SasoXChiba and ItaXSayu. SO I HAVE TO GET THEM TOGETHER BY THEN! Eh, shouldn't be too hard, I have that special power authors have. THE POWER THAT IS MANIPULATION! I can make them do whatever I want...heh...heheh...GYAHAHAHA!!**

**And so, with my final evil laugh, we move on to chapter 3! Enjoy, my duckies!! -walks off singing- (I really gotta stop with the long A/Ns. I love to talk too much XD Though as the story progresses, the A/Ns will get shorter, I promise 8D)**

"Talking."

_Thinking. (Sometimes just exaggerating or putting stress on a word or words, or even something else, so be on a lookout for that.)_

**'Evil' Zetsu, Shukaku, Kyuubi, Inner Sakura.**

_Blah blah blah _exaggeration in thinking _blah blah._

'Animals talking.' (Cause at some point I WILL get animals to talk...that's how sad I am. Well actually it's kinda something to do with Chiba...and don't forget Akamaru! though of course only Kiba can understand him XD)

----- (Scene change)

-X-X- (Time skip)

X-X-X (Same scene replayed, different POV)

-----

"Well...it's going to need a lot of fixing up..." Chiba said, looking around her new, empty and badly in need of a new paint job room.

"You can't have expected it to be amazing, no one uses it." Konan shrugged.

"Ah well, doesn't matter! I need a bed though..." Chiba looked at Konan.

"We have some stuff stored in the basement, why don't you check there?" Konan suggested.

"Yeah, okay!" Chiba said as she ran out of the room.

Konan rolled her eyes. "3...2...1..."

Chiba appeared back in the doorway. "Uh...where's the basement door?" she asked with a small laugh.

Konan smiled in amusement. "Come one, I'll show you." She said, walking out of the room.

"Thanks again Konan!" Chiba said, following her.

-----

Itachi looked down at Sayuri, who was _still_ hugging his arm, much to his annoyance. _I can't believe I'll be sharing a room with this..._fangirl! _Even if she is kinda...dare I think it, cute..._he mentally slapped himself. _Stop it! I can't go around and start thinking about girls like that, especially not someone I just met! _He looked at her again, and blushed slightly. _Now I'm _blushing_?! _He looked away. _This girl is starting to get on my nerves..._

Sayuri looked up at him. "Are you _blushing?!_" She asked in disbelief.

"Wh-What?! I don't blush!" Itachi's traitorous blush deepened.

"You're blushing! That's so cute!" Sayuri laughed. _OOCness to the max!_

Itachi's face reddened further. "Shut up..." He muttered.

"Okay, whatever you say!" Sayuri said, still laughing. "The great Itachi Uchiha, blushing!" _Wait...does that mean he _likes_ me...?_

Itachi's eye twitched, his blush began to fade._ Does she ever stop?!_ They stopped at a door with various 'Keep Out' signs stuck on it. "This is my room."

"Really? Awesome-o!" Sayuri burst through the door and looked around. "So this is what your room looks like!"

Itachi's room was very...black, with some red scattered through. The curtains that hung over the window were black, as was the carpet and even the walls. The ceiling was red, the wardrobe black with Akatsuki clouds painted on, the sheets on the bed the same. A red lamp sat on a, surprise surprise, black sidetable next to the bed. A black bookshelf full of scrolls and books sat in the corner.

"It's very...black." Sayuri said, drifting over to Itachi's bed and poking it.

"Don't like it?" Itachi asked, hoping that she didn't, and would move to a different room.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Sayuri said, parting the curtains and looking through the window. A large full moon stared down at her. "It's night time already?" She asked in surprise.

"Hn..."

Sayuri looked from Itachi to Itachi's bed. "Uh..."

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he understood what Sayuri meant. "You're not sleeping in my bed with me...I'll go see if there's a spare in storage."

"...Kay...not that I would have minded sleeping in your bed with you..."

"No!" Itachi said forcefully as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Sayuri sat down on Itachi's bed. "So soft..." She lay back and stared up at the ceiling. "This is going to be so much fun!" She said to herself, grinning.

-----

"Wow, this is the motherload!" Chiba exclaimed, looking around at all the furniture.

"Pick out a bed for now, we'll do the rest of the furniture later." Konan said, leaning casually against the wall and crossing her arms.

"Sweet!" Chiba ran up to a king single bed in the corner. "This is just like my bed at home!" _Home..._She stared at the bed sadly._ I wonder how everyone's doing...Mum, Papa...hell, even my brother...I never thought I'd miss _him_ of all people...and Tiger...wait a minute, Tiger touched the light too...! So does that mean...!? Oh well, I'll worry about it tomorrow..._ She sighed.

Konan noticed the sad look on the teen's face. "You okay?"

Chiba snapped out of her reverie and smiled at the bluenette. "Yeah, I'm fine! Just thinking about my family. I want this bed."

"Alright, I'll go ask one of the guys to come and help us bring it to your room." Konan said, walking to the door. _Her family huh? She seemed pretty sad...probably misses them._

Before her hand touched the doorknob, the door swung open, Itachi behind it.

"Itachi, hi!" Chiba waved at him.

"Hn..." Itachi pushed past Konan, who glared at him. "I need a bed for Sayuri..."

"Why don't you just sleep together?" Chiba said innocently, looking at him with wide eyes that betrayed her innocent act.

"No!" Itachi glared at her.

Chiba rolled her eyes. "Whatevs. Hey, help bring my bed to my room? Please?"

He just stared at her blankly.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes! Come on Konan, help too!" Chiba grabbed Itachi and Konan and dragged them over to the bed she wanted, Konan with a slightly amused look on her face, and Itachi not happy at all.

-X-X-

"Phew!" Chiba fanned herself with her hands. "That was hard work!"

Itachi shot her a glare. "You didn't even do anything..."

"Hey, most people don't realise it, but giving orders is hard work!!" Chiba insisted.

"Lifting a bed is harder." Itachi shot back.

"It should be easy for a ninja...I knew I should have just asked Fishboy for help! He'd be able to carry the bed with no problems!" Chiba threw her arms up into the air and looked up. "I make such bad decisions! Oh why Jashin-sama have you cursed me so?!"

Konan snorted, trying not to laugh. Itachi glared at Chiba in annoyance.

"Wait...Jashin-sama would more likely be down there, not up there..." Chiba said to herself, looking at the ground. "Oh well! Thanks for helping you two, go do your own thing now!" She pushed Konan and Itachi through the door and slammed it shut behind them.

"Well..." Konan drawled. "She's...spirited."

"Too spirited..." Itachi muttered.

"Anyway, see ya!" Konan began walking back to her room.

Itachi grabbed her cloak. "You're not going anywhere...Help me with Sayuri's bed."

"Why didn't you just ask?" Konan rolled her eyes, a smile threatening to break out.

Itachi's eye twitched. "Girls are all the same..."

-----

Sayuri glared at the pillow in annoyance. "What's taking him so long?! And I thought Kakashi was bad with time management...well he is, but that's besides the point..." She jumped off Itachi's bed and walked to the door. "I guess I'll just explore or something..." She opened the door and walked out into the hallway, leaving the door slightly open. "Hmm...where to...?"

She walked down the hallway, inspecting the bare grey walls. "This place is badly in need of some re-decorating..." She said to herself, poking some random cobweb.

"What are you up to?"

Sayuri jumped. "Don't scare me like that!" She turned to see Kisame, without Samehada for once. _For such a big guy he moves pretty quietly...Oh God, dirty thoughts!_ She shook her head to rid herself of the mental images flashing through her head, and looked up at Kisame. "To answer your question, I'm exploring the place..." She poked the cobweb again. "Which, I might add, is badly in need of re-decoration. Or even just a new paint job would work."

Kisame laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, we don't really look after the place, so apart from our rooms, the kitchen, the loungeroom and the living room, it's either dusty, covered in cobwebs, boring or all three." He shrugged.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "I have a big job then..."

"What?"

"I'm not going to live in a place that's this boring, dusty and covered in cobwebs! This place needs to be re-decorated, and I, with everyone's help of course, am going to do it, seeing as no on else will!" Sayuri turned her chin up proudly.

"Uh-huh. Sure, whatever. I'm going to bed, that stupid jutsu took a lot out of even _me, _no doubt the others probably have it worse off." Kisame yawned.

"Itachi still hasn't brought my bed back, so I can't." Sayuri sighed.

"SAYURI!!" An angry yell echoed through the hallway.

"Okay...that sounded like Itachi. 'Night Kisame!" Sayuri starting walking back to Itachi's room.

"'Night." Kisame yawned again. _That jutsu took more out of me than I'd thought... _He drifted back to his room.

-----

"I don't believe this..." Itachi muttered angrily. "Not only are we stuck here holding this bed until someone opens the door completely for us, but she left the door _open!_"

Konan rolled her eyes. "I don't see what your problem is, who cares if your door is open?"

"I do! It's an open invitation to Tobi or Deidara, and I _don't_ want them in my room! They'd destroy it!" Itachi glared at the door for lack of Sayuri to glare at.

"I see your point..."

"Itachi! What's up?" Sayuri said brightly, walking up to said person.

"Barely holding up your bed. Open the door." Itachi assumed his usual stoic expression.

"Right." Sayuri opened the door the rest of the way.

Itachi backed into his room, holding up soon-to-be-Sayuri's bed. Konan followed, holding up the bed from the other side. They placed it under the window, at Sayuri's request.

Konan looked around. "So this is what your room looks like." She mused. "Not really what I'd expected...it's very...black."

Itachi glared at her in annoyance. "What did you expect? Frilly pink lace and bunnies? Get out of my room..."

"Fine, spoilsport...can't take a joke..." Konan muttered as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sayuri threw herself onto her new bed. "Yay! time to sleep!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Put some sheets on the bed first, idiot." He walked to his wardrobe and opened it.

"I am not an idiot!" Sayuri glared at him, then pouted.

"Yeah, yeah..." Itachi threw some spare sheets he had found in the wardrobe. "Go to sleep."

"I will!" Sayuri yawned and neatly made her bed. "Hey, Itachi?" She sat on the edge of her bed and began unlacing her boots. "Do you have any spare clothes I can use?"

"Why?"

Sayuri gestured at the corset and skirt she was wearing. "A bit uncomfortable to sleep in, don't you think?"

"Hn..." Itachi dug through his wardrobe again and pulled out a black T-shirt and shorts. "You can use these..." He threw them at Sayuri.

"Thanks!" Sayuri grabbed the clothes, walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Itachi sighed. _She'll probably hog the bathroom in the morning..._He took off his cloak, revealing the fishnet shirt and black 3-quarter pants he had worn underneath, and threw it onto the chair sitting next to his wardrobe. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Stupid jutsu...what a waste of chakra..." He muttered to himself. Sitting on the edge of his bed he pulled off his black ninja sandals and threw them under the chair. Stretching and yawning again, he lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling._ All that damn jutsu accomplished was giving us two annoying girls to look after...and depleting our chakra... if we were attacked now, we'd be helpless..._

The bathroom door opened. "Either you're skinnier than I'd thought, or I'm fatter than I'd thought, because your shirt actually fits me. Then again, I am wider around the chest area..." Sayuri walked over to Itachi and poked him. "You awake?" She examined him. "Damn, you _are_ skinny!"

Itachi turned his head and glared at Sayuri. "Yes, I'm awake. Now go to sleep."

"Jeez, I am! 'Night Itachi." Sayuri walked over to her bed and pulled back the sheets she had oh-so-neatly laid on the bed not five minutes ago. She sat on the edge of the bed and stretched, before lying down, pulling up the sheets and snuggling into her pillow.

-X-X-

Sayuri sat up and sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Bathroom..." She slowly and reluctantly left the warmth of her bed and drifted into the bathroom.

-X-X-

The flushing toilet sounded eerily loud in the silence to Sayuri. She drifted back into Itachi's room and felt her way through the darkness to the nearest bed. She crawled into the sheets and snuggled into the warm body beside her.

-X-X-

Itachi woke to find someone snuggled into his chest with their arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see a mop of black hair. _What...? _He attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes and pulled away from the girl hugging his waist. Her grip tightened and she mumbled something intelligible. Itachi's brain finally decided to wake up, and he realised just who was hugging him...in _his bed_...

Itachi's face burned, he struggled to free himself from Sayuri's iron grip. Giving up, he decided to just wake her. Waiting a few minutes for his blush to fade, he woke the girl with a sharp poke to her forehead, a habit he had retained since living in Konoha.

"GAH!" Sayuri yelped, her eyes shot open. She looked up and met Itachi's blank stare with confused eyes. As she realised their position, she blushed furiously. "Ah...S-Sorry I-Itachi!" She stuttered as she quickly withdrew her arms from around his waist.

"Hn...whatever..." Itachi calmly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, his mind reeling. _What the hell!? _He instinctively pulled off his shirt, staring blankly at his reflection in the mirror. _Why do I keep blushing like that? _He tugged off his hair tie, letting his hair hang loosely around his shoulders. Gripping the edge of the sink, he stared down at the drain, strands of hair falling to frame his face. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. _It's nothing. It must be nothing. A perfectly normal reaction. I mean...I haven't been near a girl for years...apart from Konan. Waking up with one _hugging_ me in _my bed_ and blushing like that...it's...perfectly normal..._ He repeated the phrase under his breath, even though he knew that it wasn't true.

Shaking his head, Itachi released the poor sink and flexed his stiff fingers. Stripping off his pants and boxers, he stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Adjusting it to a temperature he liked, he closed his eyes and allowed the hot water to relax him. For now, at least, he would forget about the problem that is Sayuri, and enjoy a few minutes of heavenly peace.

-----

Sayuri burrowed her face into Itachi's pillow, breathing in the Itachi scent...was that _strawberry? _And_ mango_? She choked back a laugh and thought back to a few minutes before. _I can't believe what happened..._She blushed. _What I don't remember is actually getting into that position...did I sleep walk? _Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the night before. _Well...I remember going to the toilet...and I don't think I particularly payed attention to which bed I was crawling into...Ugh! It's all so fuzzy..._ Sighing, she opened her eyes and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. "...Why am I still on Itachi's bed...?" She wondered. She quickly jumped off the Uchiha's bed in alarm, somehow tripping in the process and ending up tangled with the sheets. Muttering something about cursed sheets and laughing beds, she untangled herself and stood, stretching her arms above her head. "That was a good night's sleep though...and he was so warm..." She blushed at the dirty thought complete with a mental image that popped into her head. "Oh God, ew ew ew ew!"

She spent the next twenty minutes in boredom, occasionally going through Itachi's stuff while waiting for Itachi to finish his shower. She was currently sitting on her bed, glaring at the bathroom door impatiently. "What the hell is taking him so long?!" She muttered to herself. "Seriously, what is he, a girl?! I_ am _a girl and I take nowhere near as long as he does...weird-ass guy..." Sighing, she fiddled with the hem of her shirt - no, Itachi's shirt. She smiled. _Heh...Itachi's shirt..._The smile widened as the sound of running water abruptly cut off. _Finally!_

The bathroom door opened, revealing a slightly annoyed Itachi with nothing but a towel around his waist, his damp hair sticking to his shoulders and back. "Sayuri...get out." He glared at aforementioned girl, who, not surprisingly, could not keep her eyes off him. Half naked hot guy, covered in water, wearing nothing but a towel...who _wouldn't_ look?

"Huh...? Wh-what?" Sayuri snapped out her daze and looked up at Itachi's annoyed face, blushing furiously.

"Get out, I need to get dressed." Itachi stated coldly, glaring at the girl.

"O-Oh...right..." Sayuri shook her head to clear it of the many images of Itachi naked and doing various things that many are better off not knowing. Her blush deepened as the images flashed by, one by one, through her mind. "I-I'll just...take a shower then..." She said, rising and making her way to the bathroom, careful to avoid looking at Itachi.

Itachi shook his head and sighed. _She's a pervert...great. _He had noticed the way she stared at him, and not only that, but the way she acted suggested that she was having inappropriate thoughts. _Why God, have you cursed me so?_

-X-X-

Sayuri expertly tucked the ends of the bed sheets under the mattress, carefully avoiding looking at Itachi, who was doing the same. For some reason her mind had conjured up a new image, this time of Itachi naked, and pole-dancing on ice. She shook her head in a futile attempt to get rid of the image, as more simply rose to take it's place.

_God dammit! It's Yamada all over again!_ She sighed and pointlessly glared at the oblivious Uchiha, which only served to bring up more images. _AAHHH!_ She mentally screamed, keeping a calm expression as she mentally spazzed over the images her overactive imagination had created. _I can't take this anymore...my mind has had enough of these images, an innocent_** (1) **_girl can only handle so much!_ "Oi, Itachi..."

Said person looked up from making his own bed. "What?"

"I'm going to check up on Chiba, can you finish my bed for me? And where's her room?"

"Top floor, it's the room with the beat up door...and n-"

"Thanks Itachi!" Sayuri interrupted. "Oh, and you rhymed!" She snort-giggled. **(2)**

Itachi stared at her blankly for a few seconds. "...Right..."

"Oh well, whatevs. Anyway, see ya Weasel!"

Itachi twitched at the weasel comment and glared at Sayuri's retreating back. _What were my parents _thinking_ when they named me that?! 'Oh, let's name our son weasel so that he can be the subject of people's torture!' God...Hey...wait a minute..._

"I AM NOT MAKING YOUR BED!!"

----

Sayuri laughed as she heard Itachi's yell. "Wow, that's so OOC." She slowly made her way upstairs, pausing at every room she passed and trying to guess who they belonged to.

_Okay well...judging by the dollar signs all over that door, that would be Kakuzu's room..._She snapped out of her reverie as she collided with something hard and went sprawling all over the floor with a yelp. "What the...?!"

"Sorry about that." Sayuri looked up from her spot on the floor to see Kisame sporting an embarrassed grin. She took the offered hand and pulled herself up. "We seem to be running into each other a lot."

"Literally, this time." Sayuri laughed and rubbed her head with a wince. "Ow...your chest is like a fucking brick wall!"

"Sorry again." Kisame laughed. "Where are you headed?"

"To check up on Chiba. If I don't drag her out of bed, she'll stay there all day." Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Her excuse every time is 'The bed is warm!'"

Kisame laughed. "Wow, she's...different."

"Yeah, she's not exactly what you'd expect from a girl her age, is she? She's weird. You'd think at 13 you'd be more interested in your figure, boys, what the heck you're wearing, things like that. Have you _seen_ her clothes? And she couldn't give a crap about guys, nor her looks."

"...Wow, she _is_ weird."

"But the good thing about being friends with a weird person is that you gain a few new and different perspectives on life, I guess."

"...Interesting...She seems fairly happy-go-lucky too..."

"Nah, she's not, just really hyper. She can actually be serious, and actually isn't hyper all the time. She can be near Itachi serious even. Scary, I know."

Kisame shuddered. "The last thing we need is another Itachi...two serious people with no sense of humour padding around? We _don't _need that."

"Eh, don't worry, it's pretty rare, she's generally just plain weird." Sayuri shrugged. "But that's what makes her unique." She stretched her arms above her head. "I should probably go and drag her out of bed and force her to shower now...talk to ya later, Kisame."

"Well, make it quick, breakfast goes fast on Mondays."

"It's Monday?" _But it was Friday _**(3) **_when we came here...wasn't it? Maybe there's a time difference or something between our worlds... _She shook her head. "Never mind that...why?"

"Monday is Konan's day to cook, and she's the only one who actually knows how to cook a decent meal. The rest of us are hopeless. We burn water."

"...Burn water...? Chiba says that about her Dad...but...anyway...TER-RI-BLE!" Sayuri scolded. "Forget re-decorating, you all need to learn how to cook!" She shook her head sadly. "How oh how have you survived until now? Well, never mind. again, talk to ya later." She waved at Kisame and skipped past him. "Bye!"

"Yeah..." He smiled in amusement as Sayuri skipped up the stairs. _Looks like the hideout is going to be a little livelier now...eh, we need the change._

-----

Sayuri smirked as she slowly opened the battered door and peeked into Chiba's room at said girl snoozing half on half off the bed, the sheets forming a cocoon around her, mouth slightly open, emitting soft snores. "Oh Chiba, you're so typical..." She snuck into the room and up to the bed, took a deep breath...

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" **(4)**

"AHHH!" Chiba flailed and fell off the bed with a yelp. "QUICK, READY THE BARBEQUES...! Wait...what...?" She sat up, hair a mess, part of her fringe forming a small cow-lick, and, with half-lidded eyes, looked at Sayuri, who couldn't help but laugh. "Whasso funneh....?"

"Y...You are...!" Sayuri soon calmed down and made a grab for Chiba, who had been crawling back onto the bed. "No. Off, shower, _now!_"

"You sound like my mum..." Chiba muttered, glaring at Sayuri.

"Well isn't that interesting. NOW VAMOOSE! To the bathroom, shower now!" Sayuri pushed Chiba off the bed and ignored the squeak of protest from her friend.

"But I don't wanna have a showerrrr..." Chiba whined, ears drooping as she looked up at Sayuri with her best puppy-dog eyes.

"The sooner and quicker your shower is, the sooner you get breakfast!"

"...Well...now that you mention it, I _am _pretty hungry..." Chiba's stomach growled at that moment, backing up her statement. "I think I'll just go down and eat something..." She cowered under Sayuri's threatening glare, then sighed. "Alright, _fine!_ Shower first, breakfast later..."

Sayuri smiled and pet Chiba on the head as though she was praising a dog. "Good girl!!" She ignored the resulting glare sent in her direction and turned to head back out. "See you in half an hour!" Has anyone mentioned yet that Chiba takes _really_ long showers?

"Yeah yeah..." Chiba flapped her hand at Sayuri. "Go, enjoy your meal while I suffer from starvation..."

Sayuri sopped at the doorway, turned her head to look over her shoulder back at Chiba and grinned. "You won't die if you're late for one meal!"

"...But we didn't have dinner, so technically that's two meals..."

"...That made no sense, you realise that, right? Well, enjoy your shower!" Sayuri left the room, congratulating herself on a job well done. "Next time, I'll try and get her to do some chores..." She chuckled evilly. "Watch out...dear Chiba..."

Back in Chiba's somehow fully stocked bathroom **(5)**, she sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me..." She sneezed again. "It looks like they're plotting something evil, no doubt..." **(6)**

-----

Sayuri burst into the living room, where currently five of the Akatsuki members **(7) **were seated, eating breakfast. "Whassup people!" She yelled, gaining a few strange looks.

"So, then you managed to get Chiba out of bed?" Kisame asked.

"Yup! And it was a lot easier to get her to shower than usual!" She skipped up behind Deidara, peering down at his breakfast. "Ramen? For breakfast?" She walked around the table, studying each bowl of ramen with a critical eye. "You're all having _ramen _for breakfast? No, just NO!" More strange looks. "You need a healthy, energising breakfast, not..._ramen!_" She shook her head then facepalmed. "I need to fix this..." Ignoring the ever increasing strange looks she was receiving, she walked into the kitchen to see what she could possibly find that might provide a healthy breakfast, stopping in shock as she noticed the instant ramen cups littered across the bench.

"_Instant_ ramen?" She facepalmed again. "Kisame, are you serious?!" She yelled, her voice slightly muffled by her hand, still covering her face. "I thought you said Konan was cooking, and that she's a good cook! But _instant ramen?!_"

"Oh, Pein sent her on a mission early this morning, and in my defence, I didn't know that when I was talking to you before!" Kisame yelled at her from the living room.

She sighed. "Learn to cook, or hire a maid, or something!" She yelled back. "Oh well, instant ramen for today..." She muttered, fixing herself some ramen of her own. She sauntered into the living room, and took a seat next to Itachi, who had beaten her downstairs. "Until you do either of those things, I'm cooking, alright?"

A few disturbed looks were sent her way. "Try not to poison us..." Deidara muttered. **(8)**

"Excuse me?" Sayuri gave him a way-too-sweet smile. "Did you say something?"

"N-No..." Deidara cowered under her gaze. Sure, he might not have anything to fear from a fangirl, but some experiences with a PMSing Konan had him fearing women in general for life.

"Good, or else I may have had to hurt you~!" She said cheerfully.

All men (or teenager, in Deidara's case) at the table unconsciously shivered.

Breakfast, surprisingly, passed mostly in silence, except for a few disturbances when first Hidan, then Tobi and finally Chiba entered the room. Loudly. Pein had remained in his study, doing only-God-knows what, Konan was away on a mission, as is known by now, and no one really wanted to know where Zetsu was. Everyone eventually drifted off to do their own thing, while Sayuri and Chiba remained behind, having been made to clear the table _and _wash the dishes. They, of course, did not do this in silence.

"So, Sayuri..." Chiba started. "Anything_ interesting _happen last night?" She smirked as a faint blush tinged Sayuri's cheeks a light pink.

"N-No! Nothing h-happened!" Sayuri stuttered, turning her back on her smirking friend.

"Your blush says otherwise!" Chiba giggled. "Come on, tell, what happened?"

"Oh well fine...I don't actually really know exactly what happened, really..." She placed the last of the bowls in the sink. "But I think it might have been when I woke up to go to the bathroom, but I was half asleep at the time so I don't really remember what happened-"

"You're blabbering! Get to the point woman!" Chiba interrupted.

"Right, right, sorry, to the point then. Well I think I might have accidentally-" Chiba snorted and muttered something along the lines of 'As if...' "-crawled into Itachi's bed last night... and..." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, her blush deepening. "...I…uhh...kinda woke up cuddling with him and...um...some other stuff and...yeah..." She trailed off, her face now a deep scarlet.

"Awwwwwwwwwww, you guys are so cute!" Chiba squealed. "Seriously, you two make the perfect, most adorable couple~!"

"We are not a couple!" Sayuri turned her back on Chiba and began washing the bowls, to hide her still somehow deepening blush.

"Will be, for sure." Chiba crossed her arms, closed her eyes and nodded a few times. "Most definitely."

"Chiba, he's a friggin' anime character, I can't be his girlfriend or anything, you idiot..."

"EXACTLY! He's an anime character! That's why you should enjoy your time here while you can, whether it's some fudged up dream, or some weird alternate reality game thing, or even if we did somehow magically transport to the Naruto world, enjoy it, while the opportunity is there. As an example, look at me, I didn't enjoy my childhood like I should have, while I had the chance, and now I'm a wreck, a computer-holic, and both way too mature for my age and too childish for my age. I'm honestly surprised I'm not friggin bipolar and arguing with myself like Zetsu or some shit like that. Back to the subject though...I regret what I did. Don't you do the same thing that I did now. Never make that mistake, trust me, the aftermath is not fun." She went to leave the room, and stopped at the doorway. "Trust me Sayuri, enjoy your life while you can, and take the opportunity...the regret is not a fun burden to bear..." She left, ears and tail both drooping slightly.

"Chiba..." Sayuri frowned and sighed. "I guess you're right, for once...I probably should enjoy it while I can..."

-----

**...That actually ended up being a lot longer than I'd planned. Oh well. AND YAY DEPRESSING ENDING...-sighs- really, that regret really isn't fun to bear. I let my mum control me, and never got to enjoy my life. It sucks. I AM a wreck now, my parents blame it on me, I blame it on them (though I don't tell them that, I just keep quiet during lectures.) Yeah, take it from someone who's had the experience, you should enjoy your life, and take opportunities while you can, they won't be there nor last forever. The enjoyment too.**

**So, let's get off this depressing topic now, and discuss other things ^^**

**First off, I'm gonna explain a bit about the way I write the Akatsuki in this fic, in case any of you are confused. Kisame, I've always thought that he'd be a pretty nice guy, kinda fatherly (Y'know, gentle giant and all that crap. In which case that would make him a whale shark XD Yes, I know I'm weird XD), yet a little too obsessed with fighting XD Itachi...well no one really knows what goes on in his head, for all you know he could be like Tobi on the inside. So anyway I don't think of him as an emotionless bastard that barely talks, I think he'd at least talk, just a little less that what most people would, and of course he actually does show emotion, sometimes. And in his mind, anything goes, so prepare for some randomness. Sasori, impatient, especially with Deidara, yet really nice, and quiet, and a good listener. Deidara, a bit childish, friendly, laid back and maybe a tad girly (It agrees with his looks at any rate XD). Tobi...he needs no explaining, childish, hyper, friendly, playful, come on, who doesn't see him that way? (But of course MADARA is under all that...lil' evil plotting Madara. XD) Pein...meh...Konan, generally nice, sometimes a bit mean to the guys, a blackmailer, a bit anti-social and quiet at times, a little bit controlling. (And thankful for some female company now XD) Kakuzu...well, money obsessed...he's another 'meh'. Hidan, loud, rude, kinda over-obsessed with Jashin (Uh, duh.) yet under it all, somewhat nice. (Not that he shows it XD He'd be a typical tough-acting guy.) Zetsu...well, split personality XD 'White' side, 'Good' side, whatever you call it, nice, friendly, polite. And of course his 'Black' side, the 'Evil' side, is the COMPLETE opposite. (And they argue...A...LOT...) And I've always thought as most of the guys to be perverts, even if only slightly. (Most meaning Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu and Pein.)**

**And at Emi's request, Itachi will, later on, be a pervert. And think dirty. And be dirty in general. So he'll be _extremely _OOC later.**

**So...yeah. Anywaiz if you don't like OOCness then this is most DEFINITELY not the fic for you ^^**

**Itachi's in denial about his love!! Isn't that adorable?!**

**AND ITACHI IS A BOXER GUY -gasps- I almost died from the mental image writing that scene. Itachi in the shower? Pure hotness. (And then again, I always make the guys boxer guys...it's like...a thing...or something...XD)**

**Oh and Emi, I know you're going to read this at some point! (Duh, I told you to do so .) So...'pole dancing naked on ice'. Sound familiar? -coughPENIScough- (To the rest of you, this is just a major inside joke between me and the person who is Sayuri in this fic...and there's no way in hell you'll get it, so don't try 8D)**

**And Emi, please, don't threaten me again or I will personally hit you with my black fabric Samehada ^^ ('Nother inside joke everyone, again, you won't get it even if you try ^^) Yes, Emi, I will even BUY a roll of black fabric to do so ^^ Actually, no...not really. I'mma go ahead and chuck a Kakuzu here, and say it would just be too expensive and a waste of money to buy a roll of black fabric to hit you. XD And why buy a roll of fabric and waste money, when I can use my pencil case? XD**

**...Then again, I could always go for a funnier, more torturous route...-ahem- PENIS! Except that doesn't work anymore...-sigh- What a shame...**

**And btw guys, updates will no longer have deadlines, but I will try not to let the time between updates stretch any further than a month. No guarantees though.**

**NOTES/COMMENTS:**

**(1) -cough- 'Innocent' indeed...(SO NOT!)**

**(2) Snort-giggle is the name I gave to this weird sort of thing I do when I giggle and snort at the same time. It sounds REALLY weird. No, it's not like when someone laughs and snorts sometimes during their laugh. This is both together at the same time XD**

**(3) The day that Chiba and Sayuri encountered the 'light' that brought them to the Naruto world, aka the day the came home from school together, was a Friday. They stayed at the base for a day and a night, and as Kisame mentioned, it was Monday morning, suggesting a time difference of about two days ^^**

**(4) Inside joke. MAJOR inside joke. (Inside joke with Sam, Emi!)**

**(5) Tobi stocked the bathroom beforehand, because he's a good boy.**

**(6) I'm sure everyone has heard the myth about how when you sneeze, someone is talking about ya. Well this is part of that myth, though not as well known, I think. If you sneeze twice, someone is plotting to harm you in some way ^^**

**(7) Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori.**

**(8) lol, nah, Emi is actually a pretty good cook (from what I saw when we did cooking as part of our course in Tech last year) but I had to do this XD**


	4. Important note: I have returned!

So after years of inactivity due to giving up on my writing I have returned! Lately I've begun writing a little again (No fanfics so far though, just some original stuff I thought would be fun to write) and I came to realise I _really_ enjoy writing even if I tend to feel like I'm no good at it.

So I eventually came to the conclusion that even if I feel as though I'm not a great writer, I _do_ need a hobby to fill in the time I spend being bored and it is a brilliant way to improve my literacy skills through practice for school. Since I'm now nearing the HSC preliminary exams (For those who are not Australian, this is...I have no idea what the equivalent in other countries is, but I am basically in my first of two years of senior schooling, IE I am nearing the end of Year 11, therefore within a year I shall have almost completed my schooling. The HSC gives me an ATAR, which is basically a university admission rank I'll need to enter courses in University, or College for the Americans.) and after that will be beginning my HSC course, I feel I'm going to need all the practice I can get for English since I am, in my own opinion, rather terrible at it. So, why not write fanfiction again? I have a lot of spare time dueto not really having much of a social life and well I can't spend all of it studying so...a hobby is a good choice!

Tonight, I have begun rewriting Jutsu Gone Awry completely, and since I still remember all the ideas I had for that fic, I am able to continue it and hopefully will complete it by the end of this year. A lot of changes are going to be made. For example:

- Chiba and Sayuri will no longer be such great friends at the beginning of the fic, but will grow to become good friends by the end

- The Akatsuki members will be a little more in character, although they will still be written in the way I believe their personalities would actually be like. Itachi, for example, will be a lot more introverted than in the current chapters of Jutsu Gone Awry. The Akatsuki overall will also be a lot less accepting and kind of Chiba and Sayuri at first.

- Chiba and Sayuri will be around Deidara's age (They will be 18, Deidara is 19) rather than 13, because while back when I first wrote JGA (When I was 13 myself, I might add) I did find it fine because I was a crazy as shit fangirl, but now that I'm a little over a month off 17, I have, obviously, grown up and realised holy _shit_ I was a messed up kid. I am no longer a squealy fangirl, but I still do love the Akatsuki despite the fact that I dislike Naruto itself. (Their deaths is essentially what caused me to stop watching Naruto - without the Akatsuki it just wasn't the same) So anyway the realisation that grown men having sex with 13 year olf girls is sick made me completely revise their ages. _This is why anyone under the age of 15 probably shouldn't write fanfiction. _(And also why we can't have nice things)

- The story will be a lot less happy and a little more serious, as my personal life tends to reflect in my writing. As I grew older, I quickly grew to realise life isn't all fun and games, and that's reflected in the way my writing has become a lot more serious.

- The appearance of Chiba has been completely changed to suit my personality and tastes more as they are now and have been for about two years (Remember - Chiba and Sayuri were the Naruto personas of myself and a now ex friend of mine. Well, ex best friend, we still sort of talk, but we're not great friends anymore - hence why Chiba and Sayuri aren't particularly good friends in the rewritten version).

- I will now be attempting to write all the chapters to about the same length (That length being hopefully about 2000 - 3000 words per chapter) rather than having one chapter 1000 words long, the next double that, and the one after that yet another different length. It won't be exact but I will be keeping my word goal at approximately 2000 - 3000 words. (Currently chapter 1 is at 1200 words, and chapter 2 is at 3300...see what I mean? I wish to eradicate this dramatic difference between chapter lengths) Which of those two goals will become my length per chapter is undecided - I'll see how writing chapter 1 works out before I decide anything.

That's about it for the changes that will be present in the JGA rewrite. For now it is the only story I will be rewriting, but I may eventually move onto rewriting everything else, removing some other stories, uploading some new ones etc.

I also may think about making an account on a non-fanfiction website for my original writings, but I can't think of anything off the top of my head. Perhaps deviantART, so I can stop beign inactive there as well. this, however, is something I will decide at a later date.

I will be removing JGA as I begin uploading the rewrite, but this message will be displayed on my profile and in all my other stories as well. It will probably be removed from my profile within a month or two however, so hopefully all my old reviewers and followers will see this by then. If you guys are still around _and _still care about me and my writing, I will actually love you with the passion of a thousand burning suns. I do miss the old days on FF and dA, so returning to them...well, I don't really know what to expect, but it will be nice to be seeing all the people I knew from when I was still active.

Much love everyone.

- Claudia (felinerx)


End file.
